


See Me

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Game of Cards Round 2 20in20 [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica longs for Stiles to ask her to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Me

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "Formality" with spoilers for that episode. Written for the round 2 20in20 at gameofcards on LJ and inspired by "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift.

Erica sat at one of the tables, watching all the couples dancing together.

No one had asked her to dance. Big surprise there.

Normally she wouldn’t even bother going to a school dance, but her mother had insisted she attended at least one school dance while in high school.

She’d been hoping Stiles would ask her to dance, but he’d somehow managed to convince Lydia Martin to come with him instead.

Why couldn’t he see that Lydia was only using him to make her boyfriend jealous? Why couldn’t he see how much she liked him? Why couldn’t he see her?


End file.
